This invention relates generally to golf clubs and more particularly to golf clubs configured to improve a golfer's performance.
A fundamental error made by golfers, particularly amateurs, is improperly aligning the golf ball with respect to the ball striking face of the club. Generally, if the face of the club is "open", the path of the golf ball will be to the right of the intended target and, if the face of the club is "closed", the path of the ball will be to the left of the target. This common mistake occurs whether the golfer is using a wood, an iron or a putter.
One type of putter suggested to improve a golfer's putting is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,403, Ferina, issued Aug. 27, 1985 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,062, Freeberg, issued Jun. 25, 1991. The golf putter described therein, includes a rectangular shaft. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,403, column 2 lines 6-8, "the club is made of a metal, such as an alloy aluminum or steel, and the head is formed integral with the lower end of the shaft as shown in at 10". As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,062, column 2 lines 36-37 and lines 45-49: "The head is fixedly secured to the end of a shaft 18 which is rectangular in cross section . . . . The shaft 18 is preferably tapered, with its narrowest end 20 adjacent the putter head 12, terminating in a flush attachment to the ball-striking surface 16 of the head 12. In the preferred embodiment, the shaft 18 is molded and the club head is integral therewith".